Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices including field effect transistors and methods of manufacturing the same.
A semiconductor device may include an integrated circuit comprising, for example, metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs). As the size and design rule of semiconductor devices continue to become smaller, MOSFETs are increasingly being scaled down. The scale-down of MOSETs may cause characteristics of certain semiconductor devices to be degraded. Accordingly, various research has been conducted to overcome the limitations resulting from high integration of semiconductor devices and to manufacture semiconductor devices with superior performance.